bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami Haruo
Nami Haruo, formerly known as Tereya Kurosaki, is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She was the former wife of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, as well as a recurring protagonist in the arcs that she plays a role in. Currently, she is the wife of Nori Haruo and the mother of Mitsune Haruo and Shiro Haruo. Appearance Initially, Nami's appearance is no different from the reuglar Shinigami, equipped with the regular Shihakusho shirt and pants. A single thing that seperates her appearance from the others is a raised neck collar, open in the front as to allow less restriction on the throat. However, over time she discards this outfit, replacing it for more casual clothing. Personality Competitive, easily bored, and very ill-tempered, Nami is considered to be one of the most "antagonistic protagonists" in the Bleach fanon. Undiplomatic and unaffiliated, she is unhesitant to use brute force and coercion in order to get her way, and unafraid of who she hurts. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, having a personal fanatic love of fighting strong opponents. These attributes make her one of the many dangerous sword fighters out of Soul Society, having been heavily compared to one of the Espada. Relations with her closest comrades have been very hard to understand in how they formed. An example of which is her relations with Ahatake Kurosaki. Initially, she claims the man to be a stranger to her. The only person she seems to have true respect and recognition for is her brother Smirnov, due to his involvement in her past. However, this attitude towards Ahatake slowly changes to a more positive one over time, as shown in a recent visit to the Seishou home. She tolerates the two Shinigami's company, and even entrusts Ahatake with information about her past. A constant habit for her is teasing Ahatake in a lustful manner, although whether or not this is due to true attraction is unknown. Eventually, the two begin to show a closer relationship, along with a stronger bond, although she still berates him and sometimes smacks him for calling her "Princess". Eventually, she begins to see the Kurosaki as an object for affection, seen by their eventual marriage. Due to the belief of being "upstaged" by her former husband, she often seeks to make herself stronger in the event to someday fight him, a desire that he is heavily reluctant to abide by. However, that belief appeared to have changed with the words of Chidori during her time in Yuurei Oukoku's underground refuge shelter. At first, she is willing to accept that a simple demonstration of her newfound power would make Ahatake understand her abilites. However, she was driven into a rage in her duel with Damian Seken, as he made several accurate remarks about Ahatake's distrust of her potential. Ultimately, after she defeats the General, she unofficially divorces Ahatake, believing that he would not get past his own strength. Ahatake, as well as the rest of the family, has had a considerable influence on Nami's personality, if only a little. She eventually gains a more calm, composed, and receptive manner about herself. She is quick to speak with sarcasm and teasing, and even willing to engage in conversations when she is bored. In terms of emotional situations, she is much more recieving of the other person, showing heavy encouragement and lecturing when needed. Although rarely shown on an outward basis, she will provide emotional support. Against the likes of Nori Haruo, she has even shown fear at his outbursts, even if it is for a short moment. In a humorous manner, she can prove to be quite shameless, particularly when around Nori.Six Feet Under, and Still Breathing: The Jaded LightBirthday Planned for DisasterWages Paid, Relaxation Earned As well as general, there are some miscellaneous facts about her. She takes great pride in her cooking. In her free time, she is usually lounging on the couch (either drinking or smoking), out on a randomly timed walk, or, in recent times, training. Thanks to the teachings of her adoptive brother Smirnov Seishou, she is fluent in speaking the Russian language. She seems to have some skill in piano playing and singing (which she does often in the shower). History See Here: Turn Back The Pendulum: Tereya Chronicles Synopsis Note: Many stories that Tereya is involved in are not on the synopsis and may need to be found by manual search. Mozou Arc *The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? Ryūka Injiki Arc *Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka *Deathly Rencounter! Ahatake vs Ryuka *The Hand That Destroyed Master and Rival: Ryuka vs Adela *The Blackened Ash: Kyashi vs Midoriko *Ascension of the Gods: The Full Release *Don't Underestimate Us: The Clash of Hatred *Darkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura *Revelation: The End of it All Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *Power vs Power: Arturo Alberto vs Tereya Kurosaki *A Secret Revealed! The Jinchuu's weapon! Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Playing with Fire! Injiki vs Kurosaki *The Superpowers Collide! Tora Yamamura vs Kaemon Kurosaki *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! Seven Projects of Jinchuu Arc *Embodiment of Lust! Lujuria! *Encountering the Snow White Child! Fight! Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Resistance! Underground Training! *The Fallen Angel and the Death God *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! Tereya and Nori Arc *The Dark Side of Life: A Bond of Hostility *After The Dawn *The Difference Between Passion and Desire *Meeting of The Fateful *Six Feet Under the Stars *Six Feet Under, and Still Breathing: The Jaded Light *The Lone Fighter: Senkaku Ningensei vs Nori Haruo Sasha's Reunion *Birthday Planned for Disaster *Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned *Finally There, A Burning Vindiction *Divine Fun of Two Friends *Newborn Disaster *Newborn Order *Anarchist Ballet *A Love Built On Hate *The Only Life We Waste Search for Kyūi Arc *Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration (as hallucination) Ryuzaki Arc *Antipathy of the Crocodile and Piranha *Qualms of the Passioned and Dispassioned Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tereya's style of swordplay is a combination of acrobatics and the use of her spiritual energy. Like many swordfighters, her skills are honed to a high degree, making her a formidable and difficult-to-handle fighter even against stronger opponents. This allowed her to hold her own against MozouThe Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? and fight evenly with Akiko Amaya with her Hollow powers and Shikai level, at least for most of their battles.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and_the_third_wheel_Akiko)Juego de Amor During her unseen fight with Ryuka, it was implied that she surpassed the Lieutenant far enough to force him into using his Shikai by the time Ahatake arrived to rescue her.Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka She is more than capable of taking on multiple opponents at once, as she is seen slaughtering Yuurei Oukoku officers that attempt to apprehend her.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture After he training with the Resistance, Tereya's skill with the sword has proven to be enough to fight on even ground with Nori Haruo, a former Hell-Hunter. Enhanced Speed: At first, Tereya uses her small build to her advantage, and thus can utilize very high speeds, without the use of Flash Step. Coupled with her high agility, her strikes can be quite fast, accurate, and deadly in close-quarters combat. Coupled with her eventual mastering of Flash Step, she can keep up with all but the strongest of opponents. Immense Spiritual Power: Tereya's spiritual power is substantially high, as shown when she first activates her Hollow mask in her fight with Ahatake Kurosaki against Mozou. Early on, she was still overwhelmed by Ahatake Kurosaki's sheer pressure of reiatsu.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and the third wheel Akiko) However, due to being around it for so long, her own body eventually became accustomed to it. After being taught by Chidori, Tereya's spiritual capacity has been shown to expand, at least a little bit, and her control over her own energy increases to the point of rivaling Chidori's own.The Resistance! Underground Training! Even her husband, a Kurosaki known for his vast spiritual energy, was impressed when she first displayed her progress to him, as well as her energy control. Kidō Expert: Tereya has shown some sort of knowledge with the use of Kidō spells, using it against Mozou in their fight. However, it proved useless, as he was able to easily swat it away.The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? The same thing happened during her spar with Tokoshiki Sei. However, it is possible that her spells had gotten a little stronger, as Tokoshi opted to dodge rather than deflect.The Resistance! Underground Training! Enhanced Durability: Tereya's extreme durability allows her to withstand even the most grievous of injuries and still fight to good effectiveness. She was able to withstand several gunshots to the chest,Yuurei: The Invalid Torture as well as take a drag through the ground by the Kidō-enhanced hand of Tokoshiki.The Resistance! Underground Training! Keen Perception: Despite her rather "brute" fighting style, as said by Juushin Igen and Chidori, Tereya, at times, can prove to be a rather perceptive fighter. When an opponent is attempting to catch her off-guard using speed, she searches for and can find a pattern to their movements, thus allowing her to read the opponent's movements clearly.The Resistance! Underground Training! Zanpakuto In Progress... Trivia *Notably, Nami and another character Ryuka Injiki are connected by representation. Tereya's attitude and philosophy is somewhat related to Social Darwinism, while Ryuka's represents that of the aspect of nationalism. *Nami's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMdEL5njaRE You're Going Down by Sick Puppies]. Quotes *''"Tear it up, Nokogiri."'' *(To Adela) "Kurosaki Tereya doesn't surrender for anyone''."'' *(To the job receptionist) "If there's some police officers that step up to me and demand why I don't have a job, then don't expect the peace to be kept." *(To an officer) "You fuckers just don't listen, do you? You're weak compared to me, a piece of shit that was lucky enough not to get stepped on. And guess what? That's just how you'll die." *(After incapacitating said officer) "Ashes to ashes... dust to dust." *(To several officers) "You should've known better than to play with a loaded gun, boys. Especially when the barrel's pointed right at you." *(To a dying lead officer) "You said I was a common thug before... but did you ever take a close look at me? Did you ever bother to pay attention to your own nose? I reek of the blood of the people who dared to raise a sword against me, their souls continuously crying out. They loathe me for everything I am - a monster, a manslayer, and right now, your god." *(To Ahatake, after being asked about the slaughter) "...I was bored. Got a problem?" *(To Juushin Igen) "Is this where I'm supposed to say That's what she said''?"'' *(To Nokogiri) "Kurosaki Tereya doesn't surrender for ''anyone! Don't you ever forget it!"'' References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Generation I